Little things in life
by Transgenic Sabrina
Summary: Somethings just don't seem important until they are in threat. Say . . . Max's life for example
1. Chapter 1

Little things about life  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own.  
  
Dedication: To everybody who reviewed Costa Rica's Callin' Ya! And I ain't no Dark Angel. I'll be updating both soon. Until then, enjoy this.  
  
Set after: Freak Nation  
  
A/N (read ahead if you don't care): I am going through major writers block, but I'll write my other stories really soon. I thought I'd take my head away from all the stress of everyday life and write this story. It's kinda sad (very out of character for me!). On with the story then.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Max POV  
  
I never though it'd be this way, I always figured I'd have my way and get it over and done with. The thing is, I never even imagined something of this magnitude could happen and I'd have to think about . . . dying.  
  
So I'd been feeling drowsy for the last couple of weeks and had to stay at home under heavy medication. If terminal city can be called home that is, it's different from being that small apartment with Cindy. That tiny apartment brought comfort in times of despair. It gave a sense of loving that no human could provide, yup, that was home. This . . . this is family, it's past and it's present. This isn't home, but it's safety; it's like shelter from a storm when home is too far away, it's protection when you need it most, and that's what TC is like for me now. I have friends and family here and nothing will stop me. NOTHING.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
(1 week later)  
  
"Heya Max!" Alec called running up to her.  
  
"Hey Alec" Max said turning back to look at him, "How've ya been?"  
  
"I should be asking YOU that question," Alec said smirking.  
  
"Yeah well, okay I guess. Been better but I'll live." Max said to him, genuinely smiling.  
  
"Okay Max what drugs are you on?" Alec asked in a doctorly voice.  
  
"None, why'd you ask?" Max asked still smiling.  
  
"Maxie, Maxie, Maxie, you have been smiling at me for the past five minutes, I'm beginning to wonder how much narcotic analgesics are actually in your system " Alec said, prepared to receive a punch he knew was coming his way. After a while of not feeling anything Alec looked up and found Max smirking at him.  
  
"Scared of a girl, Alec?" Max asked in a singsong voice.  
  
"Nah, I can kick her ass any day." Alec said with renewed confidence and increasing likeness towards the new Max. They both laughed it out on the way to head quarters. However, one thing kept bugging Max's mind, 'I should tell him NOW' she kept thinking. 'If I keep this up, I'll never be able to tell him or Logan'  
  
Alec looked at Max and could see the trail of her thoughts etching her features; she seemed very deep in thought and worried at the same time.  
  
"You okay Max?" he asked touching her shoulder slightly. Max just looked at him and gave a reassuring smile before proceeding to greet everybody at HQ and being engulfed in hugs and 'welcome back' greetings. Surprisingly, Alec too got hugs; he kept thinking that all he'd done was be there was for during her illness, not cure her of anything. That little thought reminded him of something he'd rather not tell her, but he knew he had to and so he did.  
  
"Max, can I like . . . talk to you for a sec?" he asked as the hugs and crowd of people subsided.  
  
"Sure, what up?" Max asked him eagerly.  
  
"Max, the retro virus targeted for Logan, it's slowly clearing away due to the medication you are currently taking." Alec finished, trying his best to smile.  
  
"Really?" Max asked, "Wow, have you told Logan that I can actually touch him and he won't die?" she continued excitedly.  
  
"I thought you'd want to give him the happy news," Alec asked questioningly.  
  
"Oh, okay," Max said and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks Alec, for everything." She said as she left.  
  
"No prob." Alec said, then slowly walked off to his office, he had work to do.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Max was on her way to Joshua's house, where she knew Logan would be; she was happy and sad at the same time, she was really happy that she no longer had to worry about killing Logan with an accidental brush but she was sad that she hadn't told Alec about her . . . 'condition' if it could be termed that. She didn't even know if she'd be able to tell Logan. She nearly walked away from the front door, but went back; she promised herself that she'd tell him no matter what.  
  
She entered the house quietly and shut the door behind her. "Logan," she called out. He popped out of nowhere and was extremely happy to see her on her feet.  
  
"Hey Max, feeling better?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Much, listen, I got good news and bad, which do you want to hear first?" Max asked looking down at her feet. Logan watched her uncomfortable movements and knew she was deeply worried.  
  
"Why don't you sit down and we'll come back to the news just now." Logan asked moving his hand gesturing the couch. Having surrendered, she sat on the edge of her set, ready to tell Logan the bad news, she knew those four small words would change some lives forever. So she closed her eyes and relaxed her nerves; Logan wouldn't mind waiting a few more seconds.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Waddaya think? Should I continue? Should I make this M/A or M/L? Should I quit the whole plot and think up another story to write???  
  
Do tell me, I'm open to questions, comments, flames (scratch that), or anything else. Please tell me how the story is so far. Oh and if you review and are able to correctly tell me the 'four small words' Max has to tell Alec and Logan, you can have one of my 72 soft toys. (not!) Hint: it's the condition she talks about earlier.  
  
Thanks for reading, please review. *****Sabrina***** 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know, me no own.  
  
Dedication: To all you wonderful reviewers out there! Wow, made my week a lot brighter, thank you!!!!!!!! ( I loved InkaCajo's 4 words, had me laughing for decades, nice one! But the prize goes to . . . I'll tell ya'll later!!! (Go back to my reviews and make a guess, the answer is pretty much there, if you get it right, you'll receive a small prize and a certificate of recognition.) Anyone here got 10 bucks to lend me, I wanna give ya'll prizes. A creativity award goes to MissPiggy for a very original idea that I didn't think of, she thought that Max was pregnant.  
  
I'm leaving a lot of hints in this chapter as to what Max is suffering from, go on and give guessing a shot, you now you wanna!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She'd been at Logan's for 2 hours yet she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth, she knew that he had all rights to know that the virus was cured, but if she told him that, he'd be happy, if he was happy then she'd be happy and if she was happy then she'd want to be with him and if she wanted to be with him, then she could never tell him about her illness. In the end, she decided she needed to tell someone other than Logan and Alec, the one person that came to mind was Cindy.  
  
Max and Logan had talked about every little petty detail on Seattle's weather, Logan decided that Max would tell him whatever was bothering her when she was ready, and so he let the 'discussion' be dropped. He thought she deserved a break from everything and had prepared her a small breakfast. She had gratefully accepted it and set it on the table. She was currently talking about life in general; how the siege had been, how a lot of transgenics had given up their lives for the freedom of others. While she talked, Logan notices a hint of hatred in her soft voice. He assumed it was towards Ames White. Boy was he wrong.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Alec was currently engaged in a huge stack of paper work when the phone rang. After the second ring he picked it up while eyeing the loose papers on his desk,  
  
"Alec" he said into the phone, not really paying attention  
  
"Having a good day I presume, Mr. Alec?" a cold voice on the other end asked. This immediately caught Alec's attention, he dropped the pen he had been fiddling with and sat up straight.  
  
"Who is this?" Alec asked, scanning his head for a match to the voice on the other end.  
  
"I asked you a question first, Mr. Alec" the voice seemed to retort. Alec frowned, having not found any link ups to the voice.  
  
"The answer to your question is irrelevant compared to mine, answer it!" Alec spat out with venom in his voice.  
  
"Call me . . . Jake" the voice said.  
  
"What do you want, JAKE?" Alec asked, narrow eyed, extremely worried.  
  
"Won't you answer my question Mr. Alec, I answered yours" the voice seemed to taunt.  
  
"Yes, yes" Alec said, "I'm having an absolutely wonderful day. Now, what do you want?" he asked, a decibel higher than before.  
  
"I simply want to inform you of something," the so called 'Jake' said, "I thought you'd like to know about our little discovery on . . . what's her name, ah yes. . . Max."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
(Flashback)  
  
We see Max coughing up blood . . .  
  
Later, we see her downing pills . . .  
  
Max is asleep, a small figure creeps in and swap her medication and walk away with her's . . .  
  
We see Max scream, clutching her chest . . .  
  
We see Alec, Logan, Cindy and others stay by her side . . .  
  
Later, Max is talking with a presumable doctor, he shows her a file, which she reads, closes and cries.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
"Logan I have to go" Max said getting up.  
  
"So soon?" Logan asks looking up at her.  
  
"Yeah . . . I forgot to take my pills this morning, I'll come by and see you later okay?" she asks, nearing the door.  
  
"O . . .K" Logan says slowly getting up and trying to understand her sudden change in moods.  
  
"Bye" Max says, and exits the house.  
  
"Yeah . . . bye" Logan says to an empty room and walks back to the computer room.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Max knew she didn't have much time left, she had to talk to Cindy, she could feel the rise in her blood pressure and the pounding of her heart as she passed her doctor's place, only one picture came into Max's mind . . . an open file, some writing and from there it was blur.  
  
"Cindy!" Max called out, she knew Cindy would be near here . . . call it a blood instinct.  
  
"Hey Boo, you aiight?" Cindy asked popping up from behind her.  
  
"I gotta talk to you." Max said hurriedly, "I don't think I'll live long enough to tell you tomorrow." She muttered looking for a suitable place to have a bit of girl talk.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Short I know, and am therefore extremely sorry; I'll give longer chapters as soon as exams finish (on the 21st of Nov. F.Y.I). Hey, it's not my fault that us children have to be put through the torture of them.  
  
Anyways, review and tell me how you like it so far, I need to know people, I'll give you all until Chapter 4 to review and tell me if I should make it M/L or M/A.  
  
Until then I have to study the chemistry of Moles and Atoms, and not that of the DA characters. Please review. Oh, any ideas on who 'Jake' is gonna turn out to be? What's he gonna tell Alec? What is Max suffering from? Who swapped her pills? (I think I'm getting pretty good at cliffhangers, wouldn't you say?) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own (sigh), you no sue.  
  
Dedication: To everybody who reviewed, thank you, maybe I should start handing out soft toys as a token of my appreciation.  
  
Oh and Jade-angel, I'll definitely consider your suggestion, thank you for telling me, one thing though; when I wrote that particular scene, I had a picture of a very sick Max, and therefore I didn't think she'd know and be able to do something about it. But thanks again, I'll keep my character reality in check!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Max, boo, tell me what's botherin' ya," OC said looking at a very pale Max.  
  
"Cindy, I don't know how to say this but . . . I don't think I'll live much longer." Max finished in a whispery voice.  
  
"Waddaya mean boo?" Cindy asked, she knew Max had been really sick; she personally talked to the doctor to make sure her home girl would be okay. "The doctor said you'd be fine in a couple of days girl!" Cindy said, "Now whatcha so worried 'bout huh?"  
  
"He showed me a file Cindy, I know what's happening to me, and I'm gonna die soon," Max tried to explain to Cindy.  
  
"Whhhhhhh . . ."  
  
"I HAVE BLOOD CANCER!" Max screamed into the room, before breaking down into tears. Cindy however, was too mesmerized to talk.  
  
"Boo, you don't have cancer, you don't have a male doctor and you most certainly won't die!" She finished, cradling Max like she would an infant.  
  
"I saw . . .the file . . . I know I'll die . . ." Max continued, as the tears subsided after a while.  
  
"Max, listen, I talked to Dr. Shankar, she told me and your boys that you'd be okay. We were with you since the very first day!" Cindy told Max, as calmly as she could.  
  
"He came, he told me not to worry, and then he showed me the file . . . my body can't stand all the new development's Cindy, Manticore made me immune to Skin cancer, but the runes leave toxic substances in my blood, they're slowly killing me, I can feel it." She said slowly.  
  
"Boo, the only 'he's' that were around you was Alec and Logan, we were allowed to see you after Ms. Shankar was sure that you weren't contagious. It was only a few hours that we left you alone. NOBODY was near you girl, that OC promises ya." She told Max, hoping she would understand.  
  
"Cindy, I feel it in me, I can't control it . . . I'm in so much pain, try and understa . . ." Max slowly said, as tears started collecting in her eyes again. She really didn't care right now, all she wanted to do was seek comfort in someone's arms, and stay there until all the pain went away.  
  
Cindy was immediately at Max's side, she believed Dr. Shankar to dead, she was a great doctor and a trusted friend, however Max's words on the 'he' kept circling her head . . . 'Who could have done such a thing without being noticed?' She kept wondering as she comforted Max.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A/N: I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the length of this chapter, just a few more days, and I'll post chapters 5 times this one's length daily!!! Be patient and I'll get there (as soon as exams finish). Please tell me how much this chapter sucked or rocked by reviewing as I'll be waiting. Have a great day.  
  
Sab 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Absolutely stupid is what you are if you think I own DA. But a girl can dream, right???????????????????????????  
  
Dedication: To ya'll that reviewed, thank you very much, but this chapter pretty much goes to InkaCajo, thank you chika, did you study for that bio test? (LOL)  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Recap (I'm gonna start doing this to remind forgetful people like you and me!)  
  
Cindy was immediately at Max's side, she believed Dr. Shankar to dead, she was a great doctor and a trusted friend, however Max's words on the 'he' kept circling her head . . . 'Who could have done such a thing without being noticed?' She kept wondering as she comforted Max.  
  
A/N: If any of you are confused, here is a simplified version of chapter 3:  
  
Max thinks that she's got a doctor that's a HE (A man). Cindy says Dr. Shankar is Max's doctor. Max was shown a file (by what she believes is a male doctor), which showed that she has blood cancer due to the runes leaving specs of things in her blood. Alec received a mysterious phone call from some guy named Jake; the conversation is not yet finished (i.e. he is still on the phone.)  
  
That's about it for now, I counted all the people who wanted M/L over M/A, the stats are pretty close, this is the last chapter for you to vote. Then it's final, no going back. -Thank you. Sab  
  
****************************************************************  
  
'This is too weird' Cindy though, she had dropped Max home and was currently on the way back to her's. She knew for a fact that Max wouldn't be wrong when it came to something of this magnitude; she, however, also had to face the fact that Max was under heavy medication and could be hallucinating. The thought of having Max sick and delirious made Cindy's stomach turn.  
  
"It just can't be!" Cindy exclaimed looking at the ground in dismay, 'how can this be happening to my boo?' Cindy kept thinking. The thing is, Cindy was so involved in thought, she didn't even see the figure talking on a cell phone and fast approaching, not until it was too late and they were both on a collision course.  
  
"Watch it!" Cindy exclaimed as her rear connected with the hard grounds of terminal city.  
  
"YOU watch it!" The guy said standing up, and to Cindy's surprise, walking away and talking on his phone without as much as a backward glance, never mind a helping hand!  
  
"Come back here CREEP!" Cindy screamed, and for the second surprise, he actually shut his phone, walked over to her saying,  
  
"WHAT????????????" he demanded crossing his hands across his chest and starting down at Cindy.  
  
"When ya make a lady fall dawn, ya make sur she's aiight and say ya'r sorry. Not walk way JERK!" Cindy continued from the ground, it was almost as if she was far superior than this 'God-wannabe' walking around Terminal City talking on a phone. And then, it clicked in Cindy's head like a stone dropped in water, 'no transgenic walks around talking in a phone, no transgenic wears such expensive clothing, and NO transgenic is as pathetic as the bafoon in front of me' she thought.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" the man asked impatiently.  
  
"Say ya'r sorry, tell me yo' name, and we'll get acquainted, or wateva these folks say." She said getting up, her back was damn sore, but she wasn't letting on.  
  
"I have more important things to do woman, if you'll excuse me I'll get going." He added dispassionately.  
  
"You ain't goin nowhere u'til ya tell me what tha hell is yo' problem." Cindy said blocking his way.  
  
"I told you, get out of my way and I won't interfere with yours." He said in a threateningly low voice.  
  
"Let's see, you ain't transgenic, yo' got the guts to threatening me, boy, you look like a criminal and you in near my home girl's place." Cindy said ticking her fingers off one by one. "I think I got your game all figured out. YOU are the FREAK that threatened my boo with death when she was weak, YOU got her all sick and cookin' curry and yo' running 'round the place pretendin' to be the supreme god of the universe the second. Let me tell ya boy, I ain't no weak mamma, and I ain't afraid to put a smack down on yo' ass. Stay away from Max ya hear me?" Cindy screamed into the man's face. She knew that she was begging to be hit, they were in an abandoned part of Terminal City and not many transgenic would be within a 15-mile radius, so to speak.  
  
The man watched her with interest, she knew too much and so she needed to be killed.  
  
In the next five minutes, all that was heard was a single gunshot that rung in everybody's ear, and that was followed by the scream of a terrified woman.  
  
************************************************************************ A/N: This chapter is main character less because I gotta figure out what happens next and I am kinda confused, i.e. after the pairing is confirmed, I'll go on from there. Tell me what YOU want to see happen next. Majority rules. I'll be looking forward to knowing so please review and tell me.  
  
Another thing, there are a lot of sad bits coming up, I want to ask a stupid question;  
  
Would you people mind if I have to very badly injure one of the main characters? Because if I do that, I'll really be going where I want to go with this story, and then there will be loads of sweet things and profound realizations regarding the little thing we all call 'life'.  
  
I think my notes are longer that the story altogether, so I'll end it there but do tell me three things  
  
Pairing Answer to the question Any questions or comments.  
  
Enjoy your life! Live it for all it is worth, question everything, learn something and answer nothing.  
  
Sab 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Me no own. Actually that ain't true, Jake is mine. (To Cameron and Eglee - SUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
A/N: The votes have been counted and the president has been elected. Ha ha ha, silly me! Anyway, this chapter is probably gonna give away the pairing as well as a lot of my reviewers. I am really sorry to everybody looking forward to seeing what happens, but the majority has ruled. If I get enough requests though, I might do another story similar to this with an alternate pairing.  
  
Dedication: To all my great reviewers. Thank you all so very much, I just keep staring at the number of reviews I have and start jumping around the place. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The pleasure is all mine. Enjoy now.  
  
RPGirl17: Why missy thank you so much, a special present is coming your way my dear. Hope you like my story so far. The rune thing took me ages to come up with; I just didn't know how she could have blood cancer. Then it struck me. Ha ha ha, good to see you view the story from my perspective.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Recap)  
  
The man watched her with interest, she knew too much and so she needed to be killed.  
  
In the next five minutes, all that was heard was a single gunshot that rung in everybody's ear, and that was followed by the scream of a terrified woman.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Max awoke to the sound of gunshot and immediately started running out to see what all the commotion was about. As soon as she got downstairs she saw a large crowd gathering around the northern alleyway, the second of 3 exits from terminal city. All her senses told her that something really bad had happened. She pushed and shoved her way through the thick mob of transgenics all trying to see what was going on.  
  
Then her eyes fell one a female body, her back facing Max, but the answer was obvious . . . that was Cindy on the floor.  
  
"NO" Max screamed as she threw trangenics out of the way, trying desperately to get to her unmoving friend's body. 'She can't be dead' Max thought as she neared the motionless figure. 'Who could have done something like this?' Max pondered, she crouched down to the level of the person attending to her.  
  
"What happened?" Max asked in a very dry voice.  
  
"She was shot very badly below her clavicle, she's had serious blood loss, I don't think she'll make it, ma'am," the younger transgenic responded looked sadly at Max.  
  
"Take her to the medical department NOW!" Max shouted, unable to look at all the blood covering her best friends body. Max turned to walk towards the medical wing but was stopped by a strong pair of hands that grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"What happened?" Alec asked her in a low voice.  
  
"Cindy . . . was shot," Max managed to get out, she looked at Alec and he could see the conflict taking place in her eyes. "Bullet went right through her right ribcage and out the back." Max said returning her voice to 'Soldier Mode'.  
  
"Where is she now?" Alec asked her slowly, unsure as to how to handle the situation.  
  
"Medical Wing 1 as far as I know." She answered, "We should go," she said taking up the lead.  
  
"Let's go then" Alec said catching up with her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It had taken the pair 10 minutes to get to the Medical Wing, they had had to sort out the problems encountered during a food raid and give instructions as to what the transgenics should so next. When they finally got there, Max seemed extremely tired and dazed, Alec guessed it was due to her recent illness and let it slide when she'd replied telling him that she was always all right.  
  
When they finally arrived to the room where Cindy was being treated, they saw a medical expert of TC step out of her room.  
  
"How is she?" Max and Alec asked simultaneously.  
  
"She's lost a lot of blood," the doctor informed them of something they already knew. "She needs a blood transfusion as qui . . ." the doctor's words were lost as Max quickly answered,  
  
"I can give blood!" she said taking off her trademark leather jacket and throwing it at Alec, who could only follow. But this was suddenly put on pause as Max suddenly stopped in the middle of the path, leaving Alec to fall on the floor,  
  
"Max, what the hell?" Alec said getting up and brushing off all the dirt from his newly washed jeans. She however didn't answer put proceeded to grab her jacket from Alec and walk to the door.  
  
"MAX!" Alec shouted after her wondering what exactly she was thinking and concurrently screaming at himself for shouting out very loud in a hospital.  
  
The doctor didn't seem to complain through all this, he seemed very calm and collected and watching as minor interest seemed to be filling his beady eyes.  
  
"I CAN'T DO IT OKAY?!!" Max screamed back from the door.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Alec asked, not understanding her sudden rise in attitude and temper.  
  
"Why don't you do it?" Max questioned stepping away from the door and fast approaching Alec who could only wonder why she was acting this way. Then it hit him.  
  
"I'm sorry Max, you're still recovering from your sickness," he stated to himself, really ashamed for not understanding faster that she too had a lack of blood in her system, and needed all that she had to keep her immunity strong from any harmful pathogens in TC.  
  
"Really sorry Max," Alec continued looking at the ground, "I'll just get to Cindy for a while, come and wait with if you like," he said finally looking up at her. Her expression seemed to sober quite a lot and she finally walked up to Alec deciding it was a now or never situation.  
  
"Alec, listen, I gotta tell you something, it's about the blood thing . . ."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Ha ha ha, I think I've lived up to my reputation of being an evil author. Was this chapter short? I really don't know, but hey, you all should be grateful that I'm giving daily updates and yet my exams are comin' up (so I better get my party started on a Saturday night).  
  
ANYWAYS, I'm ever grateful for the great reviews, keep 'em coming and keep this little girl happy!!!!! Tell me what you'd like to see happen next.  
  
Hope to read all these soon, please review. Thanks  
  
Sabrina  
  
P.S. I was wondering if I should just drop my story I ain't no Dark Angel, I don't think people read that story. If any of you did (or would like to, click my name) tell me if I should bother continuing it. Cheers people, be happy!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Little things in life  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, me no own, you no complain!  
  
Dedication: As always, this chapter goes out to all the wonderful people out there that read and review my stories. Thank you!!!  
  
*****  
  
(Recap)  
  
(At the hospital)  
  
"I CAN'T DO IT OKAY?!!" Max screamed back from the door.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Alec asked, not understanding her sudden rise in attitude and temper.  
  
"Why don't you do it?" Max questioned stepping away from the door and fast approaching Alec who could only wonder why she was acting this way. Then it hit him.  
  
"I'm sorry Max, you're still recovering from your sickness," he stated to himself, really ashamed for not understanding faster that she too had a lack of blood in her system, and needed all that she had to keep her immunity strong from any harmful pathogens in TC.  
  
"Really sorry Max," Alec continued looking at the ground, "I'll just get to Cindy for a while, come and wait with if you like," he said finally looking up at her. Her expression seemed to sober quite a lot and she finally walked up to Alec deciding it was a now or never situation.  
  
"Alec, listen, I gotta tell you something, it's about the blood thing . . ."  
  
*****  
  
"Is something wrong Max?" Alec asked very concerned for Max's health, she had been really ill, and it made him very nervous to think about what would happen if Terminal City lost its leader. Alec mentally slapped himself for even thinking that way, Max was the strongest female he had ever known, and nothing could ever hurt her!  
  
"You know Max, you can always tell me if something's bothering you," he said taking hazardous steps towards her . . . was she crying???  
  
"Hey," Alec said softly touching her shoulder, "you okay?" he asked as Max continued to cry very softly on his shoulder, gripping his shirt for dear life.  
  
"Listen Alec," Max started through sobs, "I have to tell you something," she said breaking down again. Alec knew that whatever was bothering her was obviously very serious . . . he had never seen Max cry in his entire life before.  
  
"You'll tell me later okay?" Alec said hesitantly, he really wanted to know what was wrong with Max but he couldn't risk the loss of Cindy's life, that would make Max even more depressed.  
  
"I'm going over to Cindy okay, she needs some Manticore Plasma right about now." He stated softly into her hair, she really needed someone to comfort her right now, and even thought Alec didn't have a particular liking for the man, he knew that only Logan could calm Max down at times like this.  
  
"Why don't you give Logan a visit, huh?" He asked Max softly. She only nodded like a little child lost in the woods. Max turned and started walking over to Logan's knowing that this was yet another lost opportunity to tell Alec about her condition.  
  
"Alec," Max said softly, turning back to him once again, only to see him joining up IV tubes. He immediately looked up to her and gave her an encouraging smile to go on.  
  
"Alec, promise me that you'll be there for me no matter what." She said not even bothering to prevent the tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Max, you know that I'm here for you whenever you need me," Alec said slowly, "Just holler or something okay?" he stated, adding a bit of humor to the extremely tense environment. She nodded once more and exited the hospital ward looking down at the floor.  
  
*****  
  
It had been an entire day since Logan had last seen Max; he was actually very worried for her. Although she hadn't said anything to make him worry but something inside of him was telling him that something just wasn't right. He knew she was obviously upset about something, he just didn't know what it could have been. He had heard about Cindy's shooting accident and he guessed it was that. Logan couldn't help but grab his nearest jacket and head out to find Max. His gut instinct told him that she would be at the hospital wing . . . and so he headed over there.  
  
*****  
  
Max didn't know where she was going, she just let her legs take her to Joshua's place. No coherent thought seemed to be in Max's mind, all she saw were a couple of pictures.  
  
There was one of a man she had never seen before, another of all of the inhabitants of Terminal City on the rooftop watching Joshua's flag flying. And the last was the weirdest of all, she saw herself lying on the floor with blood everywhere and there were a couple of people crying, among the crowd she saw the man who she couldn't name laughing, she saw Logan, Alec, Cindy, Josh and Sketchy all . . . crying.  
  
Max didn't know what to make of all these flashing images, she suddenly felt her head spinning out of control and had to grab a hold of the nearest brick wall to keep herself upright. Max soon fell onto her knees coughing uncontrollably.  
  
After all the coughing had subsided she got up slowly, taking note that this area of Terminal City was not familiar to her and tried to walk. That was when she felt the cool metal tip of a gun pointed to her neck, a handkerchief coved her mouth and she distinctly heard the words, "Payback time," before everything went black.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: After what seemed like forever, I have finally updated one of my sadder stories. Yeaaaaayyyyyyyy for me! I hope you all liked this chapter, it took me forever to like every word I had used and to read it over and over again to correct all the silly mistakes I usually make.  
  
This chapter wasn't actually supposed to be this way, I wanted Alec to find out about Max's condition but alas that wasn't what my fingers wanted, I tell you they type on their own accord and never listen to me! Poor, poor me, wouldn't you say? Ah well, give me all you sympathy in a review if you all would be so kind.  
  
Thanks you all  
  
Rina! 


	7. Chapter 7

Little things in life  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel is property of James Cameron and Charles Eglee in association with Fox. In other words, I do not own the show and I never will. Period.  
  
Dedication: To my ever great reviewers. 'Thankii very muchii!!!' - something my two-year-old cousin keeps saying.  
  
*****  
  
(Recap)  
  
Max didn't know what to make of all these flashing images, she suddenly felt her head spinning out of control and had to grab a hold of the nearest brick wall to keep herself upright. Max soon fell onto her knees coughing uncontrollably.  
  
After all the coughing had subsided she got up slowly, taking note that this area of Terminal City was not familiar to her and tried to walk. That was when she felt the cool metal tip of a gun pointed to her neck, a handkerchief coved her mouth and she distinctly heard the words, "Payback time," before everything went black.  
  
*****  
  
(At Ames White's secret facility, somewhere in Seattle)  
  
"Well, well, well," said a very enthusiastic White. He had been waiting for her for the last 3 hours. "What do we have here?"  
  
"You should transport her elsewhere, as far away from Seattle as you can," said the man carrying the unconscious body of Max, "Transgenics never leave soldiers behind, they're going to come back for her, you know."  
  
"You would know," muttered White, "All in good time. But you, Jake my man, have proved your worth, that little 'pop' bubble will be removed from your nervous pathways . . ."White said to a very agreeing Jake, "Once you have found and returned my son Ray to me."  
  
"In less than 29 hours?" Jake spat out. "You don't even know if he's alive, you're insane White. You're INSANE!" he shouted.  
  
"Oh come on now, you're a transgenic, you can do it! If you can't . . ." White replied smiling, "Now that's a different story, then that thing in your neck will go POP, and big, strong Jake will be no more." He said smiling even wider.  
  
"You CAN do it, now can't you?" White asked all innocently.  
  
"Who last saw the kid?" Jake asked, not that he really cared, but his life was in danger here.  
  
"You're looking at the bitch." He replied sparing a look at Max.  
  
"That's her?" Jake asked, "She last saw your son?" he asked confused.  
  
"What are you trying to say, huh?" White asked angrily, nearing Jake with heavy breaths.  
  
"I just asked, how the hell am I supposed to know who took your kid?" Jake defended himself from the man that now had the power to rid him of his life.  
  
After a long hard stare in Jake's direction, White continued as if the argument had never risen, "Now I am going to leave you two alone, get as much as you can out of her, otherwise I'll put my boys to it." He said, and left the room shortly afterwards slamming the door after him.  
  
*****  
  
"ALEC!" Logan screamed running into the hospital wing.  
  
"Logan, we have sick patients here, and they need their rest, why in the world are you girlie-screaming on the top of your lungs in a hospital?" Alec asked as he removed the IV tubes from both himself and Cindy, who was still asleep from exhaustion of all the blood drain.  
  
"It's Max." Logan said panting. That managed to get Alec's attention immediately.  
  
"What's wrong with Max?" Alec asked scared beyond belief. "Logan, what's wrong with Max?" Alec asked with a shaky voice.  
  
"I saw someone carry her out of Terminal City!" The man replied and fell in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Why didn't you do something?" Alec screamed running past him to the door.  
  
"What was I supposed to do, if he could carry Max out of here, he would probably KILL me!" Logan said offended.  
  
"Why didn't you scream? Weren't there any other transgenics around?" Alec asked non-stop as he picked up the nearest phone and dialed a very long number.  
  
"I didn't see anyone there, and . . . I got scared, so I came to you." The older man answered defeated.  
  
"Look, Logan," Alec started after slamming the phone down in frustration, "It's just that I'm really worried about her. I'm sorry, I was completely unreasonable with you."  
  
"You love her don't you?" Logan asked almost disappointedly.  
  
"This isn't the time to discuss who I love and who I don't, we have to find her and bring her back safely. That's all that matters right now." Alec said heading towards the head quarters of Terminal City, with Logan right behind him.  
  
"But you didn't answer my question!" Whined Logan, not seeing Alec's glare.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Oppsie! Another short chapter. Me so sowwy! I'll put a longer chapter out really soon. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Next we find out : Alec's answer  
  
Jake's fate.  
  
Max's health  
  
And much, much more.  
  
Please leave me a review!!! Tell me anything you wanna see me improve or something you wanna see happen, or MAYBE, something you like about my story. The choice is yours, but please tell my how my story is so far.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Rina! 


End file.
